Legacy: The Successor
by Axel Sregor
Summary: During a trip into the deepest reaches of the Undernet, Alex and Ultimax.EXE discover a piece of orange mystery data. It's contents will mean the difference between the salvation or destruction of the Net.


Legacy: The Successor  
  
by: Axel Sregor  
  
Well, here it is, the story I've been wanting to write for a long time. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1

* * *

It's official, I'm unbalanced. Or, at least I would be, if it weren't for Max. He's always been there, to cheer me up, to defend me, to inform me of when I'm being a dumbass. He's never left my side, though he has been deleted a few times. I should probably point out that Max, or Ultimax.EXE, is a Navi, or Navigational Program; a being of sentient computer data. Of course, you already knew that, didn't you? Before I go any further, I should introduce myself. My name is Alex.  
  
I've had Max since I was 5, when Navis became the mainstream method of internet access. Now, I'm in highschool, and my circle of activities has expanded somewhat. You see, in elementary school, we were taught the finer points of virus busting (I was top of my class by the way), but Netbattles were not allowed. I guess the teachers didn't want any sort of violence between students (digital or otherwise). Also, the school network was mainly closed off from the internet, to prevent us from getting into any trouble. Of course, that didn't stop me, but that's a different story entirely. Now that I'm highschool, we're not only allowed to Netbattle, but it's encouraged. Hell, there's a highschool level Netbattle league. I'm the captain of my school's team too. Though, I can't take all the credit; Max has been amazing. Compared to a generic Navi, Max is extremely fast and very strong. My dad programmed him, and whatever he did, I appreciate it.  
  
Anyway, Netbattling in highschool is a big thing. We even have our own arena for practice and tournaments. Then again, I guess this was going to be the case, since tournaments like the N1 and Battlechip Grand prix are such huge events. It was only a matter of time before smaller, more localized tournaments started to pop up. Our school has been at the top of the highschool league for the last four years (thanks in no small part to Max and I). I pour so much effort into my Netbattling skills, that my other abilities suffer. My grades aren't that good (something Max never shuts up about).  
  
The story I'm about to tell you takes place last year, when I was in the 12th grade.

* * *

The roar of the crowd was deafening, as I stepped into the arena. One side of the crowd was cheering for us, as my team and I took the floor. The other side was booing and jeering, but I didn't mind. I was stoked. I looked at the green and black PET (Personal Terminal) on my belt, and smiled. This was my first year as captain, and I had done my predecessors proud. We had made it to the Netopian national championships. Out of 600 high schools from across the country, we had battled our way through the competition, and on to the finals. It was down to us, and out long time rivals.  
  
'Ladies and Gentlemen,' the announcer boomed over the loudspeaker. 'Welcome to the Netopian Netbattle championships!' I looked up at the announcer's box, and was surprised to see Ribbita, a big time reporter from Electopia, our neighbouring country. I found it rather odd that she was at a foreign event like this, but I shrugged it off. 'Our match today, pits the Rexton Shockstars, led by Alex Eaghan and Ultimax.EXE, against that Amesly Guardsmen, led by Trevor Seikes and Chaos.EXE.' I had heard of this guy before. He was new to their team, but rumour was, that he was an official Netbattler, and his Navi had never been beaten. I relished having the honour of being the one to knock him off his high horse.  
  
'Oh, this'll be fun," I mused, unclipping the PET from my belt. I had spent the better part of yesterday reworking on my chip folder for best efficiency. Of course, Max had been quick to point out that a folder wasn't everything, at which point I shut him down so I could back up his data. Chips, or Battle Chips, are miniature program disks, that you can 'Slot-in' to your PET, giving your Navi weapons, support functions, armour, etc. It's the Operator's (me) job to send their Navi chip data, so that they're able to fight. The Navis themselves do the fighting.  
  
'Would the team captains please step up to the main Netbattle computer.' This match was to be a one on one duel between Seikes and Myself. My team was there to cheer me on, and perhaps offer advice. As I stepped up to the computer, I caught my reflection in the glass of the dome. My golden blonde hair was a mess, and my emerald green eyes were bloodshot. Man, I looked like absolute hell, since I didn't get much sleep last night. I was way too excited. I was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt, with Max's Navi symbol on the shoulder, and olive green cargo pants, with Max's PET attached to my belt. Despite my lack of rest, I wasn't actually tired. I was pumped. I looked over, to size up my opponent. He had cold blue eyes which stared out from under pitch black hair. He was wearing a short sleeved, navy blue t-shirt with his Navi symbol on the chest, and black jeans.  
  
'You're gonna get deleted, brat,' he sneered. I just smirked.  
  
'You first,' I retorted. The stadium lighting dimmed, and a spotlight fell on the two of us, as the computer sprang to life.  
  
'Gentlemen,' boomed Ribbita, 'please Jack in!'  
  
'Jack in! Ultimax.EXE, transmit!'  
  
'Jack in! Chaos.EXE, transmit!" Numerous vidscreens around the arena came to life as well, displaying the battlefield as our Navis appeared. The battlefield was a digitized replica of the ancient Roman coliseum. My half of the crowd burst into cheers as Max came into view.  
  
In relative terms, Max was about 5' 7" tall. He wore a black bodysuit, with a thick gold stripe running from his underarm to the top of his boot on both sides, and vein-like lines of crystal running all over his body. He had gold shoulder guards, the right of which had his Navi symbol engraved on it. His gauntlets and boots were made of silver crystal. He had a headset instead of a helmet, and it looked something like a pair of sunglasses, with the band extending around his entire head, and thicker, so that his spiky golden hair extended out of the top. A gold belt ran around him mid section, in contrast to the crystalline veins, and held his sword hilt.  
  
Max grinned his cocky grin as the digital sun reflected off his visor. He cracked his neck and knuckles (a bad habit we both shared), and stood calmly looking at his opponent, who was still covered by a black cloak, which hid everything about him, except for his glowing red eyes. I raised my eyebrows at the sight of the shrouded Navi. Something in the back of my mind bothered me, but I couldn't quite place it.  
  
'Max,' I warned, 'be careful. There's something not quite right about this.'  
  
'Right. I'll be on guard.'  
  
'Netbattlers ready?' Ribbita boomed. 'Go!' The words "Battle start" scrolled across the Coliseum floor, signalling that the match had begun. Immediately, both Navis sprang forward.  
  
'Chaos,' Seikes said, 'Make it quick and painful.' The cloaked Navi didn't respond; it's red eyes narrowing under its shroud.  
  
'Let's Rock!' Max yelled as he ran toward his adversary. Both hands morphed into buster cannons, which started to gather a charge, with a barely audible whine.  
  
'Alright, Max, this is it! Battle Routine, Set!' Max suddenly vaulted high into the air.  
  
'EXECUTE!'

* * *

'Battle Routine, Set!' Alex commanded. I came out of my next step with my knees bent, and launched myself into the air.  
  
'EXECUTE!' Chaos appeared momentarily stunned as I sailed over him, my busters pointed downward. 'Hyperion Hurricane!' I yelled as I released both charged, the large plasma blasts merging into gigantic, green blast wave. Chaos didn't even have time to react as the attack hit him dead on, resulting in a huge explosion. I landed with my back to the blast, knowing even then, that the battle was far from over. I turned to face the impact zone, and as the smoke cleared, I was faced with my now de-shrouded adversary. In relation to myself, he was about 6'4", wearing a black bodysuit with red stripes running from his shoulders to the tops of his gauntlets, another set running from his underarms to the tops of his boots, and a pair of stripes forming a red "X" shape over his chest, with his Navi symbol in the centre. He had dark blue shoulder guards which extended partially down his upper arms. His dark blue boots and gauntlets were sleek ans streamlined, as if they were designed to be aerodynamic. His helmet was dark blue as well, with a crimson visor, the same aerodynamic design present on his gauntlets and boots, and three spikes of navy blue hair extending out of an opening on the back. His face was set into a sadistic grin, his red eyes glowing, even in the harsh light of the sun. He seemed completely undamaged by my attack, which led me to realise that his cloak, which was still dissolving into bits of stray data, was a cleverly disguised barrier program, coded into his core data. He tore the remains of the now useless cloak from his shoulders, and tossed it aside.  
  
'Max!' Alex yelled, 'Now isn't the time to admire your opponent's equipment!' I groaned slightly at his habit of overstating the obvious. Shifting my busters back into my hands, I took off running in a different direction.  
  
'Stop lecturing me, and send me a fucking sword!' I screamed. I could hear the crowd gasp. It must have shocked them to hear a Navi talk like that to its operator. You see, most Navis are subservient, and would never act that way. I'm an exception; one of the few Navis out there with an attitude problem programmed in. I guess Alex's dad wanted him to grow up treating me like a person instead of a tool. It worked.  
  
'Right,' he sighed. 'Slot-in! Variable sword, engage!' I drew the sword from the scabbard on my belt, and a shimmering white blade erupted from the hilt. The scabbard itself was just for show, since I didn't actually have a sword for it to hold, until I was fed a sword battle chip.  
  
Even as I was darting about the arena, Chaos remained stationary. I finally stopped moving, seeing as he wasn't paying attention. He just stood there, starting off into space. I could tell that Alex was just as confused as I was, since I could see his face through my visor's HUD.  
  
'What's this guy's angle?' Alex asked no one in particular. I gripped the sword tighter, and rushed at Chaos.  
  
'It'll be zero degrees from the ground in a second!' I raised the sword above my head, and with a mental command, it grew to twice its original length. With a shout, I brought the blade down in an arc, directed at Chaos' head.  
  
'Chaos, NOW!' At his master's command, Chaos leaned back, out of the way of my slash, and shot backwards. For a moment, I stood there stunned. His legs hadn't moved, he had just flown along the ground. It seemed to defy the laws of physics, even in the Cyberworld, but I quickly guessed that he must have dash boosters. I didn't have the time to contemplate this, as Alex was screaming at me to stop standing around and move. I sheathed the sword, and was about to take off in another direction, but I didn't get the chance.  
  
'Slot-in! Chaintrap, engage!' Chaos flung his arms forward and a series of chains shot out from behind him, wrapping me up tightly. I fell forward, due to me newfound lack of balance, and landed with a thud in the dust, as Chaos started to advance on me, grinning evilly. With a hum, a rather large beam dagger appeared in his hand, the crimson glow making him look all the more menacing. Normally, I don't panic easily, but at that moment, I was freaking out. There I was, chained up, and at the mercy of a dagger brandishing Navi, who looked downright sadistic! I looked around frantically, trying to think of some way to escape, but when you're laying on the floor of the Roman coliseum, there isn't a lot to work with.  
  
'Wait!' I thought, 'That's it!'  
  
'Alex! I'm gonna need a recovery in about 10 seconds!' Alex' eyes widened, so he probably had some idea of what I had planned.  
  
'But, Max...'  
  
'JUST DO IT!' I shifted my hands into busters under my bindings, and started charging. Chaos was almost on top of me now; the dust he was kicking up as he walked kept hitting me in the face. He grabbed me by the chains, and lifted me up, so that I was eye level with him, and drew the dagger back. I could feel the charges going critical, so I shifted the busters back into my hands, which caused an ear-piercing screech. Chaos' eyes widened, and he went white as a sheet. My plan had worked, but, dear lord, this next part was gonna hurt!  
  
'SURPRISE, ASSHOLE!' The charges reached critical mass, and exploded in a dazzling display of emerald fire. Chaos was sent flying back into a wall, as I fell through a newly opened hole in the floor. I remembered that the actual coliseum had a massive basement, and the people who programmed battle arenas were very accurate. With a crash, I landed in a pile of debris, or rather, what was left of me did. The blast had blown away most of my arms, and a good portion of my midsection. On the plus side, the chains were now gone. 'Alex, I'm waiting,' I croaked. I could see him scowl and mimic me through my vison. 'I can see you, dumbass.' He blushed a little.  
  
'Slot-in! Recover 300, engage!' The missing sections of my body regenerated, and my energy was restored, at least partially. I was still considerably damaged. I picked myself up and surveyed my surroundings. I was maybe 14 feet under the arena, in a vast, pillar-filled (not to mention dark) room. 'Max, are you okay?' I tried to answer, but my body was suddenly gripped my a fit of coughing, and it was all I could do to cover my mouth. Finally, the coughing subsided. When I pulled my hand away, I saw that it was covered in dark red cyber-blood. Cyber-blood is basically an indicator of how damaged a Navi is. The more blood, the more damaged it is.  
  
'I guess not,' I rasped. 'Don't worry, I'll be fine.' Actually, I sounded a lot more sure of myself than I really was. I pulled myself, with some difficulty, to my feet, and hobbled off in search of an exit. The dark of the expansive underground seemed to stretch on endlessly. Suddenly, I caught a flash of movement to my left.  
  
'Max!' Alex yelled, making my just slightly, 'Chaos disappeared. I can't find him!'  
  
'Don't worry, I think he's found me.' I didn't see him, so much as I felt his eyes starting at me. 'Alex, I have an idea.' I quietly whispered my plan, making sure my voice was barely audible. Alex's face immediately broke out into a devilish grin. All around was silent; it seemed to last forever...until the hum of a beam dagger filled the air. 'Alex, NOW!' Chaos came charging into view, dagger pointed toward my chest.  
  
'Slot-in! Kill Sensor, engage!' I summoned my Kill Sensor Omega virus, right between myself and Chaos. The eye opened, and blasted Chaos with a massive electrical surge, paralysing him on the spot. 'Slot-in! Pyro Saber, Frost Saber, Flash Saber, Ivy Saber, engage!' The area around me was bathed in a blinding light, as a powerful transformation occurred.  
  
'Program Advance! Prism Blade, activate!' I drew my hilt, and a glass like blade of pure energy erupted from the tip.  
  
'Slot-in! Delta Ray Edge, engage!' Two copies of me appeared, each holding a Prism Blade. We all stood around the frozen Chaos, pointing our swords to the side and forming a triangle. Then, all together, we brought our swords around and slashed through Chaos, brought them around again in a sweeping downward arc, and finally slashed upward, launching him into the air. The clones disappeared as I rushed and stood under my airborne adversary.  
  
'Rest in pieces!' I brought the Prism Blade back and slashed in a wide overhead arc as he fell, neatly cleaving him in two. Chaos shifted into six shimmering letters and disappeared.  
  
LOGOUT  
  
I stood there, panting for a moment, before falling backward and laying on the ground. I felt my data being recalled to my PET, as I closed my eyes and took a well deserved nap.

* * *

'It's all over, ladies and gentlemen!' Ribbita screamed. 'Ultimax.EXE is victorious! The Rexton Shockstars are the new Netopian Netbattle champions!' I unplugged Max's PET from the main computer, as the whole team swarmed the platform and lifted me up on their shoulders, chanting: 'SHOCKSTARS! SHOCKSTARS!'. I leaned back and let myself be carried away, while silently thanking Max for a job well done.

* * *

Read and review please. I'm really excited about writing this story, so I'd like some feed back.


End file.
